The Lightning Thief: Annabeth's POV
by CaitlynA36
Summary: I felt a knot begin to form in my stomach. I didn't know why I was starting to feel like this, but I did know that something big was about to happen, and this Boy was a part of it. A big part of it.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**Enjoy! **

**Annabeths POV**

* * *

I scraped my mashed potatoes into the brazier and muttered under my breath " for Hermes, please make sure Chiron and Grover are okay."

I sighed and made my way back to the table sliding in next to Malcolm.

"They're fine" He said nonchalantly, motioning for the basket of rolls.

I passed them to him.

"I know, but they've been gone a long time, you can't honestly say you're not a little bit worried"

He smiled and looked at me endearingly. " Annabeth, Chiron's a big Centaur, he can take care of himself. Besides this demigod is powerful. He might help fix this whole weather thing that the gods are doing."

I smiled back at him and grabbed a roll from the basket between us. "Maybe I can finally get a quest!"

He smiled back "Maybe so, Annie."

* * *

I was running on the beach-running from something, but I wasn't sure what. I knew it was big and bad and if I didn't run faster, I would be dead soon. The wind was blowing hard, working against me as the rain came down in cold, fat, stinging droplets. I looked around as I sprinted down the sand and saw Grover, my satyr friend running beside me. His lips were moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Grover?"

He kept mumbling.

"Grover, can you hear me?"

Something behind us howled in anger. Grover's eyes widened, and he pumped his legs faster.

That's when I realized I was dreaming. But I couldn't just stand there. I picked up speed, trying to catch up with Grover.

We arrived in front of a small cabin on the beach front. Grover frantically pounded on the door yelling "Percy! Percy! Open the door, you guys have to get out of here!".

He kept pounding his fist against the door. Finally, a pretty lady with long brown hair and multi-colored eyes opened the door. A kid about my age with black hair and green eyes rounded the corner. When I saw the kid, I got a tingly feeling on my chest. This kid was powerful. I could feel it.

The boy was standing there, his eyes wide in what assumed was surprise, and I guessed that he hadn't seen Grover without his pants on before.

"Searching all night" Grover managed, gasping "What were you thinking?"

The woman, who I assumed was the boy's mother, turned around frantically.

"Percy. What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

The boy named Percy froze, staring at Grover, not understanding. I felt in a hurry, like I needed to get Percy and his mom out of there already before whatever had been chasing Grover and I caught up. But I couldn't do anything about it.

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" Grover yelled in panic. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"

Percy was still staring in confusion at Grover like _when did he grow all that hair on his legs?_

"Percy" him mom said sternly. "Tell me what now!"

Percy stammered out something about a woman named Mrs. Dodds attacking him and three old ladies at a fruit stand cutting string. I gasped. _Cutting string? _This kid couldn't be that unlucky.

Percy's mom grabbed her pure and threw her son a jacket. "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!"

My dream blurred and suddenly I was sitting in the back seat of a small car between Grover and Percy. Grover was talking animatedly, trying to explain to Percy.

"Um...what are you exactly?" Percy finally asked.

"That doesn't matter right now." Grover answered.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "It doesn't matter? from the waist down my best friend is a donkey-"

Grover bleated "Blaa-ha-ha!"

Percy stared at Grover like he was absolutely insane.

"Goat!" Grover cried exasperatedly.

"What?"

"I'm a goat from the waist down"

" You just said it didn't matter"

Grover bleated again. "I know satyrs who would trample you under hoof for such and insult!"

"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like...Mr. Brunners myths?"

"Were those old ladies a myth Percy? Was a myth?"

"So you admit there was a !"

"Of course" Grover said nonchalantly.

Percy looked ready to scream. "Then why-"

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract. We put a mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."

I felt my eyes widen. A _Kindly One!_ A Kindly One went after Percy! Who is this kid?

"Who I-wait a minute, what do you mean?"

_Oh come on! Get the hint kid! _I wanted to yell.

Grover opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a huge roar from behind the car.

"Percy" his mom cut in " there is too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."

Percy threw his hands in the air exasperatedly. "Safety from what? Who's after me?"

"Oh nobody much" Grover began "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his Blood-thirstiest minions."

"Grover!" Percy's mom and I shouted in unison.

"Sorry . Could you drive a little faster, please?"

Percy's mom swerved haphazardly to the left and I could see the strawberry fields of Camp Half-Blood in the distance.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked. I could hear the stress and worry in his voice.

"To the summer camp I told you about." His mom said. She spoke in a small voice, and I could tell she was trying to sound optimistic, but it wasn't working.

"The place you didn't want me to go"

"Please, dear" she begged weakly "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut yarn"

This kid seriously needed to get a hold of his attitude. He was lucky Zeus hadn't blasted him to bits yet.

"Those weren't old ladies" Grover said "Those were The Fates. Do you know what it means- the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're- when someone is about to die."

Percy stared at him. "Whoa. You said 'You'"

"No I didn't. I said someone."

"You meant 'you'. As in me."

"I meant you like someone, not 'you' you."

"Boys!" interrupted. She started to say something else, but my dream began to morph again.

Now Percy was standing on the side of Half-Blood Hill, staring back with tears in his eyes. Grover was passed out in a lump at the bottom of the hill. And Mrs. Jackson...Mrs. Jackson was in the hands of the Minotaur.

The Minotaur- an enormous, buff monster with horns. The one that Theseus killed thousands of years ago. He was back.

I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from crying out in horror, although I don't know why.

"Mom!" Percy shouted.

I glanced at Mrs. Jackson right before she choked out the word "Go!" and disappeared in a shower of light.

"NO!" Percy wailed.

The Minotaur walked up to Grover and examined him. Percy looked furious. He stripped off his red jacket and yelled "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"

The Minotaur roared, shaking his fists. He charged toward Percy.

Oh,no.

Percy ran to the side, but the Minotaur bolted after him.

Suddenly, Percy had his back to Thalia's pine. The Minotaur had his hands out to the sides, ready to grab him.

I shut my eyes, and I knew this was the last of Percy Jackson's life.

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. He reminded me so much of Thalia. The way he was risking his life to save Grover. The way his anger flared to protect the people he cared about. The way he was putting his life in the line.

The way he was about to die at the top of Half-Blood Hill, at the foot of Thalia's Pine.

I was frozen with my eyes shut tight, when I heard a roar in agony. It was deafening. Nothing a teenage boy could manage. I reluctantly opened my eyes to find Percy soaring through the air with a black and white horn in his hands.

Percy had ripped a horn off the Minotaur's head.

Everything was a blur as the bellowing Minotaur disintegrated. All of a sudden, I was watching Percy haul Grover up Half-Blood Hill, crying and calling for his mother.

I woke with a start, my face cold and wet from the tears I had cried during my sleep. Malcolm, my half-brother, was staring down at me in confusion.

"I just came to tell you that Chiron came back. It's five in the morning. You slept for at least twelve hours."

I fumbled for my dagger and invisibility cap and my dagger.

Malcolm stared at me. "Are you okay-"

"We've got a new camper and he's in danger. We have to help him- where's my dagger?" I demanded

Malcolm pointed to my knife "Um...are you sure?"

"I have to tell Chiron!" I sped out of the Athena cabin calling for Chiron. I went into the Big House and found him talking to Mr. D. the other camp director.

"Chiron!"

"Hello Annabeth. It's good to see you-"

"Chiron I'm sorry, but you have to see this." I led him outside, trying to explain, when I saw a boy stumbling towards the Big House with an unconscious satyr in his arms.

"That's him," I sighed in relief.

He reached the porch and collapsed right at our feet.

Percy Jackson stared up at me with tired green eyes full of tears.

"He's the one," I aid as we leaned over him "He must be.'

"Silence, Annabeth," Chiron murmured. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

Right after Chiron said _he's still conscious, _Percy turned totally not conscious. In other words, he fainted right there on the porch.

I was extremely relived that they had made it. It felt like someone had lifted a super heavy burden from my shoulders. So I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing every time Percy or Grover mumbled something in their sleep. From what Percy said, I assumed he was a very opinionative person.

Chiron called for Argus- a husky blonde man with blue eyes everywhere on his body- and asked him to carry Percy and Grover into the infirmary. After we laid them down, Chiron ordered me to feed the some ambrosia- god food that can heal almost any injury- but not too much, of course. Ambrosia is great and all, but it will burn you to a crisp if you eat too much.

"Careful with him, Annabeth," Chiron said "He has been through a lot. And Grover, too."

"I will." I grabbed a small amount of ambrosia and began to feed them, little by little. "Hey, Chiron?"

He turned around to face me.

"I'm glad you're back."

Chiron smiled. "As am I. Being Percy's teacher was...difficult. Life is hard on that boy. But he has a kind heart. He's something, all right." As if deep in thought, Chiron left the room.

Then I heard his wheelchair roll into the room again. "Annabeth, dear, I forgot. Send Grover to find me once he awakens. He needs to go to his hearing with the Council of Cloven Elders."

I nodded and said "Sure, Chiron," He rolled himself out of the room.

Percy slurred something out loud and Grover bleated twice, which sounded kind of weird.

I tried not to laugh as I fed Percy some more ambrosia. He was obviously about to say something else, because when I put the spoon in his mouth, he gasped and choked. Saliva dribbled out of his mouth.

"Ew!" I yelled as I cleaned it off with a rag and muttered "This better be worth it."

* * *

At round one-thirty, Grover came around. He jerked up in his bed, gasping for air.

He stared at me. "Annabeth?"

I offered him a spoonful of ambrosia.

"No thanks I'm...what happened?"

I explained everything to him I knew.

Grover's jaw hung open. "He defeated the Minotaur? No way! And he lost his mom. Oh man. It's all my fault!"

"No, it's not Grover."

Grover's lip quivered. "First Thalia, and now this. Why me? There's so many good satyrs out there, and it has to be me that finds the powerful ones. The Council of Cloven Elders were right. I fail at everything! I'll never get my searchers license."

It was silent for a long time.

"Do you think he's the one?" I asked.

I guess I should explain about that. Eve since the Winter Solstice, the gods have been fighting. I never understood what happened. But I overheard some satyrs talking about how something was stolen. I think from one of the gods, but I'm not sure. I also heard Chiron say something about a Summer Solstice deadline. He'd heard a prophecy about a certain demigod that would bring the downfall of Olympus, or save it. I had a feeling something was coming. Something bad.

So this chosen demigod had to get a quest to go and retrieve what was stolen. And I'd go with him-my first quest; my chance to see the world.

Grover sighed. "I think so. But don't get your hopes up, Annabeth. If he's to powerful...he'll never get a quest. And that would be very bad news for me. I wouldn't get my searchers license and...who knows what would happen."

I nodded "I'll try."

Grover got up. "Wait. You said he yanked the horn off the Minotaur right? So it's still out there! I'll go get it for him!"

"Grover, I don't think-" but he was already gone.

I remembered something, and I got up and ran out the door. "Grover!"

He turned, practically hopping with excitement. "Yeah?"

"Chiron said to remind you about your hearing with the Council."

Grover stopped bouncing and his smile fell. I felt bad. The council was always so hard on him.

"Oh yeah, I...okay. Thanks."

I sighed and went back to feeding Percy.

* * *

Throughout the day, he told me the whole story and I sat there amusedly. I got so bored that I pretended to have a conversation with him.

"Nancy Bobofit is gross," he muttered

"Is she now?"

"She's so...orange,"

"Really?And how do you feel about that?"

Percy muttered something not exactly understandable.

I learned a lot about him. Apparently, his horrible algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds, attacked him at a museum. "Mr. Brunner" -I assumed that was Chiron's cover name- had thrown him a ballpoint pen that had turned into a long bronze sword when it reached his hands. He swung the sword and she had vaporized in the spot.

But what scared me is that Grover had said Mrs. Dodds was a Kindly One. How could they not have noticed that?

Chiron walked in sometime around sunset. He told me to go take a break, to eat and go talk to my friends to get my mind off things. If I wanted, I could keep nursing Percy tomorrow. The rest of the day went by quickly. I arrived at a cabin six- the Athena cabin- and sat down on my bunk.

I took out my dagger and stared at it. Luke had given it to me when he and Thalia found me when I was seven.

I had to think of a plan. But how could I make a plan when I didn't even know what was happening?

* * *

I woke up bright and early the next day. I would keep feeding Percy, if he wasn't already awake.

I walked to the Big House and found out that Percy had been moved to the porch that wrapped around the building. I sat down and continued to feed him little by little.

I stared at his face a while, and realized that he was kind of cute. Not that I felt any attraction to him. I mean how I felt for Luke. Not at all how I felt for Luke. Percy was simply...good-looking.

After a long time of hearing him mumble, he said something that got my full attention.

"Mr. Brunner...Grover...summer solstice...deadline..."

My eyes widened. It took me a minute to get over my shock. I was starting to get a little angry. I mean, Chiron tells Percy- a new half-blood whom he's known for how long? a couple of months? But he won't say a word to me, and I've known him for five years! How was that fair?

Then Percy said, "Overheard them talking..." and I relaxed. I felt guilty for being angry at Chiron. But now I couldn't wait until Percy woke up. I would make him tell me what they said. I'd give him my ultimate I'll-kill-you-stare. That worked with just about everyone.

After about an hour, Percy finally opened his mossy green eyes.

I meant to drag him up by the front of his shirt and demand answers, but I got lost in his eyes. I almost said _Amazing! _out loud and I barely managed to stop myself from muttering like an idiot. I stared deep into his eyes and imagined the sea churning, waves crashing on the beach. I told myself to snap out of it and ask him what I had been meaning to the whole time.

"What will happen at the summer solstice?"

He stared at me "What?"

I looked around, hoping that Chiron wouldn't come walking in any minute. "What's going on? we've only got a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry," he muttered "I don't-"

Someone knocked on the door. I quickly filled his mouth with more ambrosia. He kind of choked a little bit, but he swallowed and fell asleep again.

Chiron entered the room in his wheelchair with Argus.

"Annabeth," Chiron smiled kindly "I appreciate your services. It won't be long before Percy wakes. Argus will watch over him for now."

I nodded.

Argus placed a glass of nectar- a god drink that will heal injuries and also burn you to a crisp if you drink to much- on the table next to Percy's bed. I walked with Chiron to the other side of the Big House, where Mr. D was waiting to play pinochle.

On our way there, Chiron said, "I'm assuming you'll work on befriending Percy?"

I thought about that "Maybe."

Chiron eyed me with a cautious look in his eye "Annabeth-"

"I know, I know, I shouldn't get my hopes up. And it's not because of the prophecy! Not really, I...had a dream."

"A dream?"

I nodded. "The day before Percy arrived, I went to sleep early and in my dream, I saw everything from when Grover caught up with Percy and his mom at a beach house, to when Percy defeated the Minotaur on Half-Blood Hill."

Chiron looked interested, but not really surprised. And that's because demigods usually had dreams like that.

"Anyway, I saw the sacrifices he took to protect Grover and...he struck me as a good person. Maybe a little sarcastic and a tiny bit annoying, but he's..." I shrugged, and let my sentence trial off.

Chiron nodded again. "But Annabeth, he might not be the one. No one knows. You shouldn't start planning things. I would keep my distance at first."

We arrived at the opposite end of the Big House, where we found Mr. D sitting at a table with the pinochle cards in a stack.

"Hello, you old horse," Mr. D murmured "I've been waiting for quite a while."

No one calls Chiron old horse except Mr. D.

See, Mr. D is the god of wine. His real name is Dionysus. To put it shortly, he's basically grounded for chasing an off-limits tree nymph. His punishment was a century being the camp director at Camp-Half Blood.

And the main reason Mr. D calls him that is because Chiron is half horse. Yeah, I said it. The top half Chiron is a normal human. The bottom half of Chiron is a white horse. But Chiron hides his lower body in a wheelchair. Normally at camp, he's not in the wheelchair, but I assumed he didn't want to give Percy a heart attack after everything that had happened.

"Forgive me, Dionysus. We've got a new camper," Chiron's eyes shined with humor.

"Bleh, How many new campers do we have to get?"

"His name is Percy Jackson. Twelve years of age. He was attacked by the Minotaur on Half-Blood Hill. And I wouldn't mention his mother."

"Finally a camper get's attacked by a real monster and I miss it!" Mr. D said disappointedly. " Besides, like I'd waste my time talking about his mother." Mr. D scoffed.

"She was...squeezed to death...by the Minotaur. I'm assuming he hasn't gotten over it."

Mr. D sighed "Is he on his way?"

Chiron nodded. "Once he awakens- which will be soon- Grover will bring him here with us, where we shall explain to him the basics."

I leaned against the porch railing. I guess I was just waiting for Percy, but Chiron said to keep my distance for a while.

After a few minutes, Chiron said, "Ah, he has come."

I heard Grover's voice in the distance, "...Mr. D. He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she been here longer than just about anyone. And you already know Chiron."

I looked over and saw Grover pointing at Chiron.

Percy's face was a little bit suspicious while he scrutinized Chiron. Then his face lit up and he called. "Mr. Brunner!"

Chiron turned and smiled at him. "Ah, good, Percy. Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered him a chair next to Mr. D .

Mr. D sighed like it was killing him to say hello. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

Percy said " Uh, thanks." and then scooted his chair a little further away from him.

I tried not to smile.

"'Annabeth?" Chiron said.

I stepped forward while Chiron introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll putting in cabin eleven for now."

I nodded "Sure, Chiron."

I analyzed Percy, while he did the same. He was probably a little shorter than me, my age, kind of athletic. His brownish-black, hair was the kind the skaters had- but it wasn't to long. It was shaggy and cool looking. His deep green eyes looked at me in an intelligent yet clueless way.

I looked at the Minotaur horn in his hands- Grover had found it for him.

Percy looked back proudly, waiting for me to compliment him on his bravery.

I decided to ruin his moment pride and said, " You drool when you sleep."

I turned and sprinted off toward the cabins, smiling to myself. I got to the cabins lined into cabin eleven-the Hermes Cabin.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? It wasn't my favorite chapter, but I kinda needed it to be there. Review? It will make me update faster, not to mention that it will make me a happy author! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**Annabeth's POV **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Hermes cabin was packed as usual. The Hermes cabin takes in undetermined demigods until their parent claimed them.

Well, a lot of the gods and goddesses ignore or forget some of their children. So the Hermes cabin is kind of crowded.

Every time I walk into that cabin I feel bad for all the kids who are undetermined. When I look at their faces, I see sadness, anger, tears and sometimes even hate. But it makes me grateful that I have a responsible mother to claim all her children. Or, at least, I hope she claims them all.

I found Luke scolding the Stoll brothers for trying to steal one of his weapons.

"...I mean really, guys, why would you steal form another child of Hermes?"

"Stealing from the camp store is easy." Connor said.

"We wanted a better challenge," Travis muttered.

"Well, try it on someone else, not the head counselor of the Hermes cabin!"

Travis and Connor nodded shamefully and pickpocketed one of the undetermined campers.

Luke turned to me. "Oh, hey, Annabeth."

I blushed. "Hi, Luke. Chiron wanted me to come here and claim a spot in the cabin for Percy...for now."

I tried to take a deep breath and not stutter, or sound stupid when I spoke.

Luke smiled. "Sure," He turned towards the campers. "Hey, everyone! We've got a new camper coming. Make some room."

The campers groaned in protest, and hardly any of them moved.

"I'll take care of it." Luke assured me.

"Thanks," I said as I walked out of the cabin.

I decided to go get my architecture book out of my cabin and read it on the porch as I waited for Percy. I read for about fifteen minutes before I heard Chiron say "Oh, look. Annabeth is waiting for us."

When Percy reached us, I looked him over again, noticing the details I had missed earlier. He looked a lot better than he did a few days ago. _Of course he does Annabeth, everyone looks better when their not teetering on the brink of death _I reminded myself. The dark circles under his eyes were gone. He still looked kind of tired, but his expression was more like confused. The aura of power that emerged from him was stronger now that he was fully healed.

He tried to see what I was reading, but his expression became more confused again. He was probably noticing the fact that I wasn't reading everyday English literature.

"Annabeth," Chiron said. "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Cabin eleven," Chiron told Percy. "Make yourself at home."

When we entered the cabin, while everyone bowed to Chiron. Percy stood in the doorway and took in all the kids, and was probably noticing that there was barely any room.

Chiron said goodbye to everybody and galloped away to the archery range.

Percy kept standing there.

"Well?" I invited. "Go on."

Percy took a step forward then tripped awkwardly. Some campers laughed, but one said anything.

"Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven." I announced.

"Regular or undetermined?" someone asked.

Percy looked confused, but I answered. "Undetermined."

Everyone groaned.

Then Luke came forward. "Now, now campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

He pointed towards Percy's property, probably big enough to fit a small sleeping bag.

"This is Luke." I told him. But I was probably showing a teensy bit of affection, because Percy turned to look at me and must have noticed my blushing because he gave me a look like _ really?_. I hardened my expression. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?" Percy asked

"You're undetermined,." Luke explained "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron god, is the god of travelers."

Percy looked around again. "How long will I be here?"

"Good question," Luke answered. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

All the campers started laughing.

I resisted the urge to sigh. Could this kid really be the one? "What was I thinking?

"Come on," I prompted, "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it," he protested.

"Come on."

I took hold of his wrist and dragged him outside. The campers laughed behind us.

"Jackson, you have got to do better than that." I said in exasperation.

"'What?"

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"What's your problem?" Percy shouted "All I know is, I kill some bull guy-"

"Don't talk like that!" I snapped "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?"

"To fight the Minotaur! what do you think we train for?"

Percy shook his head as if he knew more than I did. "Look, if the thing I fought really was the Minotaur, the same one from the stories..."

"Yes"

"Then there's only one."

"Yes"

"And he died like a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So..."

Percy stared at the grass, trying to make sense of everything.

"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed, but they don't die," I explained.

He stared up at me. "Oh thanks. That clears it up."

"They don't have souls like you and me.. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form."

Percy thought about that "You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword-"

"The Fur... Ii mean your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."

Percy looked confused "Hoe did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"

I tried not to smile. "You talk in your sleep."

Percy stared at me again. "You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?"

I stared at the ground nervously, sure that the demons were going to emerge. "You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all,"

"Look, is there anything we can say without it thundering? Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there." He pointed to the three cabins off to our right.

I felt my face go pale. And then I felt kind of angry. I mean, who did this kid think he was, that he could just pick a comfy spot and make it his own? I realized I felt a sense of annoyance towards him. A sense of rivalry, a feeling I couldn't explain.

I pushed it aside and continued the conversation. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on your parents ...your parent."

I stared at him, waiting for him to get a clue.

"My mom is Sally Jackson." he informed me. "She works at the candy store in General Central Station. At least, she used to."

I felt a twinge of sympathy toward him. "I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."

Percy shrugged. "He's dead. I never knew him."

I sighed. "Your father's not dead, Percy"

His eyes widened. "How can you say that? You know him?"

"No, of course not."

"Then how can you say-"

"Because I know you. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."

He shook his head. "You don't know anything about me."

"No?" I raised an eyebrow quizzically. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."

"How-"

"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."

He looked embarrassed, although there was nothing to be embarrassed about. "What does theta have to do with anything?"

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD- you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battle reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see to much Percy, not to little. Your senses are better then a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they really are."

All the explaining was perfect-no hesitation, confusion, nothing. Well, for me, anyway. it was perfectly rehearsed, from all the times I had to explain it to new campers.

"You sound like...you went through the same thing?" he asked

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you wouldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar," he muttered.

"The food and drink we were giving you to make you feel better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood."

I waited patiently for it to sink in.

Percy opened his mouth to ask questions, but then I heard Clarisse's annoying voice call "Well! A newbie!"

Percy looked over and glared at her and her friends.

"Clarisse," I sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," she taunted. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

"Erre es korakas!" I cursed. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," she threatened, but her voice quivered. She knew I had a crazy plan up my sleeve.

She turned to Percy. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson," I introduced him, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

Percy's eyes widened. "Like...the war god?"

Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"

Percy got over his shock and smirked. "No. It explains the bad smell."

I almost slapped my forehead. I knew Clarisse was about to go off on him, or punch his lights out or something. Percy didn't stand a chance against her.

Clarisse glowered. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy," he corrected.

"Whatever," Clarisse snapped. "Come on. I'll show you.

I tried to step in. "Clarisse-"

"Stay out of it, wise girl"

I backed down. There was nothing I could do anyway. Clarisse was too stubborn to give Percy some slack. I watched as Percy's expression turned confident, as if he could , by some miracle, take Clarisse on in a fight.

He handed me his Minotaur horn and got in fighting position. Clarisse grabbed him by the neck and dragged him into the women's bathroom.

"Ugh," I muttered. I knew what was coming, and I really didn't really want to watch, but I reluctantly followed.

When I caught up with them, Clarisse was entering a stall- laughing with her ugly sisters. "Like he's 'Big Three' material," Clarisse snickered. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking."

I covered my face, watching through my fingers. I knew it was mean, but I kind of agreed with Clarisse. How could Percy have defeated the Minotaur, when he couldn't even fight off Clarisse? There was no way this kid was the one.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been super busy and sick! But I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3!**

**Review, follow and favorite!**


End file.
